general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Cesar Faison (Anders Hove)
| portrayer = Anders Hove (1990–92, 1999–00, 2012, 2013) Ian Buchanan | years = | status = | first = 1990 (on GH) | last = December 2, 2013 (on GH) | cause = "Dealt with" by Robert and AnnaIt is unknown whether Anna and Robert killed Faison. | creator = Gene Palumbo | introducer = Joseph Hardy (1990, GH) Wendy Riche (1999, GH) Frank Valentini (2012, 2013, GH) | books = | spinoffs = Port Charles | image1 = File:121115anders-hove1_210x305.jpg | caption1 = Anders Hove as Cesar Faison | image2 = File:Duke returns.jpg | caption2 = Ian Buchanan as Cesar Faison masquerading as Duke Lavery | image3 = | caption3 = | nickname = "The Master of Evil" (by Spinelli) "The Evil Emporer" (by Felix) | alias = P.K. Sinclair Herr Krieg Duke Lavery | gender = Male | born = | died = | age = | death cause = | occupation = Criminal Terrorist Author of adventure novels Hypnotist | title = | residence = | parents = Emil Krieg Sybil McTavishhttp://www.angelfire.com/tv/curlyqgrl/gh/eps/gheps1992.htm#1/31 (both deceased) | siblings = | spouse = | romances = Anna Devane (obsession; flirtation, kissedDisguised as Duke) Liesl Obrecht (lovers; kissedDisguised as Anna) | children = Britt Westbourne (with Liesl) | grandchildren = | grandparents = | aunts/uncles = | nieces/nephews = | cousins = | relatives = | color = #c0c0c0 | color text = black | species = }} Cesar Faison (né Herr Krieg) is a fictional character on the ABC soap opera General Hospital. He has been portrayed by actor Anders Hove from 1990 to 1992, 1999 to 2000, and currently since November 12, 2012. He was also being portrayed by actor Ian Buchanan, from August 27, 2012 to December 12, 2012, while Faison was masquerading as Duke Lavery. Background Faison is an enemy of Luke Spencer, Anna Devane, Sean Donely and Robert Scorpio. He has also held Lucky Spencer captive on the orders of Helena Cassadine. His right-hand man was Jacques. He was believed to have died twice: first on a boat with Anna and Robert, who were also presumed dead for a number of years; and then while escaping from the police on the docks in a boat that exploded. Storylines |-|1990-2000= Cesar Faison first surfaces in Paris, France in 1990, under the alias P.K. Sinclair, an adventure novelist with a penchant for cigars. In reality, Faison is the former employer of Anna Devane during her days with the World Security Bureau (WSB)'s rival agency, DVX. Also during this time, Faison often makes illicit deals with WSB head, Sean Donely, including one to destroy Anna's marriage to Robert Scorpio. Faison arranges for Felicia Scorpio-Jones to be abducted, in an effort to distract her husband, Frisco Jones. Faison, with assistance from henchmen Desiree and Jacques, leads Frisco and Sean on a wild goose chase through his Parisian winery before allowing them to rescue Felicia. Meanwhile, back in Port Charles, Robin Scorpio finds part of a crystal that Faison had been searching for, prompting him to trick Scott Baldwin into selling him Wyndemere. Upon learning that Robin's mother is Anna Devane, whom Faison has long been obsessed with, Faison tosses aside Desiree in order to pursue Anna. Faison's pursuit of the crystals soon becomes an afterthought as he becomes fixated on marrying Anna. She is reluctant to do so, until Faison threatens to expose her past to Robin. Anna, however, is secretly conspiring with Sean Donely, Frisco Jones and Robert Scorpio to bring Faison down, and they arrange for a man named Remundo to drive Faison away from Port Charles. A short time later, Anna and Robert about to remarry when Faison resurfaces and is revealed to be a member of the mysterious Cartel. In an effort to keep Sean and Paul Hornsby in line, Faison poisons Tiffany Hill and Susan Hornsby, while hypnotizing and mind controlling Robert and Anna. Along with Mac Scorpio and Bill Eckert, Robert, Anna, Sean, and Paul join forces to bring the Cartel down, while Faison escapes. Faison responds by sending his enemies threatening messages and abducting Anna, attempting to fool everyone into believing she had left of her own free will. Faison soon realizes that Anna will never be happy without Robin, and uses his mother, Ms. McTavish, to infiltrate the security that Robert has placed around his daughter. However, Faison's efforts are foiled by Robert and Holly Sutton, and he ends up accidentally shooting his mother while she attempts to protect Robert and Holly. Fleeing the country with Robert and Anna in pursuit, Faison is believed to have died in an explosion off the coast of Venezuela. In 1999, Faison resurfaces in Switzerland under the alias of Herr Krieg, a jewel thief that Luke Spencer has been in cahoots with for years. Though Luke is aware of Faison's existence due to his involvement in Robert and Anna's presumed deaths, he had never seen a photo of him. After joining forces with Helena Cassadine, Faison spends nearly a year tormenting the Spencer family, as well as Felicia, and Mac Scorpio, Robert's brother. After abducting Lucky Spencer, the son of Luke and his wife Laura, on Helena's orders, Faison allows Lucky's parents to believe he had died in a fire. After a failed attempt to murder Luke and Felicia, Faison is presumed dead when Helena arranges for an explosion on his boat. |-|2012-13= In 2012, a man that looked like Duke Lavery appears at a Swiss mental institution where Duke's stepdaughter, Robin Scorpio-Drake is being held captive. This man is responsible for moving Robin from the Swiss facility before her mother, Anna Devane, can find her there. The man later appears in Port Charles, and it is revealed that he had been in Port Charles the previous year, to orchestrate the transfer of Sonny Corinthos' assets to his daughter Kristina's name by threatening Sonny's accountant Bernie. This man also worked with Joe Scully, Jr. Joe had his son, Trey Mitchell, marry Kristina. Joe then tried to murder Kristina so that Trey would inherit all of Kristina and Sonny's assets, but it was botched. The man appearing to be Duke then sent Joe to Pier 52 to kill Bernie so that he couldn't tell Sonny or his enforcer Jason Morgan about what they had done. On the docks, Joe shoots Bernie, then Jason shoots Joe. When Jason goes to check on Bernie, the man who looks like Duke appears and shoots Jason in the back. Duke then kicks Jason's body in to the harbor. Bernie dies and Jason's body is never found. After seemingly being reunited with her thought-dead stepfather, Robin reminisces, but the man doesn't recall important memories that Duke should remember about him and Robin. Robin becomes suspicious, and starts telling him false memories, and catches him in his lie. The man then removes the mask, revealing himself to actually be Cesar Faison. All of the above-mentioned events that were presumed to have been Duke Lavery doing them, was actually Faison. Faison leaves the room and enters another room, where it is revealed he has also kidnapped the real Duke Lavery. Faison goes back to Port Charles to pose as Duke and reconnect with Anna. With the help of Lulu Spencer and Elizabeth Spencer, Robert puts together that "Duke" is Cesar Faison. Meanwhile, Anna starts to notice strange things about "Duke", such as he now smokes, which he didn't before. Robert tries to convince Anna that Faison is "Duke", but Anna doesn't believe him. Anna then tells "Duke" that she wants to go to Switzerland for a vacation, which happens to be where Faison is keeping Robin. Faison says that she should go rest in her room and Faison takes of his mask afterwards. Anna returns and breaks into after hearing noises of a struggle. Anna doesn't see anyone and enters the room until Faison comes and closes the door. Anna is devastated at seeing Faison (without his Duke mask). There is a struggle with Faison injecting Anna. Faison kills his hencemen that has taken the real Duke to the hotel room. Duke is transported back and Faison puts on the mask. Anna wakes up and "Duke" tells a fabricated story. On December 12, Anna and "Duke" kiss and "Duke" asks if they should go into the bedroom. John McBain and Robert Scorpio are at the door and "Duke" answers the door. Robert and John tell Anna about their visit to the medical facility. While Robert is arguing with Anna and "Duke", John decides to turn up the heat in the room. Robert/John points out that "Duke" is the only one that is not sweating and they come up with the idea that Faison could be using a mask to masquerade as Duke. "Duke" has no patient for this and decides to walk out, but Robert decides to pour the hot oil on "Duke". The mask comes off in pieces and Anna sees Faison unmasked. John puts handcuffs until INTERPOL comes. Before INTERPOL takes him away, Anna slaps him. In March 2013, Faison's "partner-in-crime" Dr. Liesl Obrecht comes to Port Charles and it is revealed that she is the mother of Dr. Britt Westbourne, who has just had a rough break up with Patrick Drake, Robin's husband, and plans to sabotage Patrick's relationship with Sabrina Santiago. Liesl encourages the plan and plots to have Britt announce something horrible on the night of The Nurses Ball. While Britt announces her news of being pregnant and claims the father is Patrick, Liesl watches from a TV set and reveals that Faison and Obrecht were lovers, and Faison is Britt's father. Britt later reveals in a conversation with her mother that Obrecht was in love with Faison, but he never loved her back, even after she gave him a child. Britt also reveals that Faison was never interested in being a father to her, either. It's later revealed that Faison was never interested in Obrecht or Britt because he was obsessed with Anna & Robin. In October 2013, Anna learns that Robin is alive from Robert and she goes to Faison for information to confirm it. However, Liesl has kidnapped Ben, Britt's "son", and has also gone to Europe. She gave the baby to Robin (who is being held captive on Cassadine Island) and decides to go see Faison. "Anna" and Cesar have a conversation in which he professes his love to her, he tells her that though Liesl is loyal he will never love her and they were never and will never be anything. Faison also reveals that Robin is alive. In disbelief, "Anna" backs away and Faison backs her into a corner and they kiss passionately after which Anna admits her love for Faison. Faison is elated that "Anna" feels something for him until she takes of her scarf and mask to reveal she is actually Obrecht to which Faison screams in horror. Obrecht tells Cesar about their "grandson" and he agrees to let her break him out of prison, so he could go and meet him. On their way out they run into the real Anna. Obrecht and Anna get into a physical struggle until Anna gets the upper hand and knocks Obrecht unconscious. Faison then comes out of the prison visiting room and reveals to Anna that Robin is alive. He even agrees to take Anna to Robin, but before he has the chance, Obrecht wakes up and knocks Anna unconscious, before escaping with Faison. Liesl then takes Faison to Cassadine Island, where he sees Robin and meets his "grandson". Faison and Obrecht leave with Ben, and stay in another room at Cassadine Island. Obrecht tries to seduce Faison, saying they should raise their grandchild as a couple. Faison refuses to sleep with her unless she wears the Anna mask. Obrecht slaps him in hurt, and leaves. Soon after, Britt shows up, looking for "her" son. Faison is holding him, proudly declaring Ben as his grandson & heir. However, Britt says that Ben is not her child, though she doesn't explain how. Nikolas Cassadine, though, shows up, and gets Faison to hand Ben back to Britt. He also finds Robin and tries to escape. However, Anna & Robert also show up looking for Obrecht & Robin, and end up being trapped by Jerry in the same chamber Robin was held in. Jerry tells Robin to find a cure for his polonium poisoning, or her parents will die. Jerry has Faison & Obrecht watch over Robin, Britt, & Ben while they go back to Port Charles so Robin can develop the cure. Obrecht is still bitter about Faison's rejection, and refuses to help him in any way. Meanwhile, Faison tells Robin that he killed Jason when she believes he'll come and save her. Duke ends up coming to Wyndemere, where they're staying, and discovers Faison & Obrecht. Faison captures Duke again, keeping him locked up in the Wyndemere tunnels right where Stephen Clay (AKA Caleb Morley) was at. Luke also shows up at Wyndemere, looking for Robert & Anna, and Faison locks him up, as well. Anna & Robert escape from Jerry. They come to Wyndemere, and rescue the group. Anna captures Obrecht, and later finds Faison. After Nikolas & Luke are rescued, Anna is alone with Faison, and says she's going to kill him because he'll never stop hurting her family. Though Robert tries to stop her, Anna reminds him that he kept their daughter away from them, and they need to end him. Afterwards, Robert & Anna say they "took care" of Faison, though it's never specified what exactly they did to him. Crimes Committed |-|1990s= *Various criminal activities while working for the DVX to 1990 *Hired Anna Devane to work for the DVX to 1990 *Kidnapped Felicia Jones and held her in Paris 1990 *Kidnapped Robin Scorpio, Anna Devane, and Casey Rogers (an alien) 1990 *Created nerve gas 1990 *Poisoned Tiffany Donely and Susan Hornsby with a dangerous virus 1990 *On Orders from the Cartel planned to kill Nancy Eckert but was beaten to the punch by someone else 1991 *Stabbed Paul Hornsby 1991 *Ordered Bill Eckert to kill Robert Scorpio 1992 *Planned to release lethal nerve gas in Port Charles 1992 *Kidnapped Robin Scorpio and Anna Devane 1992 *Shot and killed his mother, Nanny McTavish, in attempt to kill Robert Scorpio 1992 *Planted a bomb in Jenny Eckert’s wedding bouquet 1992 *Smuggled diamonds while working with Helena Cassadine 1999 *Kidnapped and hypnotized Lucky Spencer into a slave while working with Helena Cassadine 1999 *Threatened to kill Elizabeth Webber if a kidnapped Lucky Spencer tried to escape 1999 *Kidnapped Felicia Jones 1999 *Threatened to kill Felicia Jones and Luke Spencer 1999 |-|2010s= *Kidnapped Duke Lavery and held him prisoner *Conspired with Jerry Jacks, Ewen Keenan, and Liesl Obrecht to kidnap Robin Scorpio-Drake and hold her hostage against her will 2012 *Assumed Duke Lavery's identity to woo Anna Devane 2012 *Faked the death of Robin Scorpio with help from Jerry Jacks and Ewen Keenan and allowed her family to believe she was dead 2012 *Helped Jerry Jacks terrorize Port Charles with a deadly pathogen in the water as Duke Lavery *Along with Liesl Obrecht held Robin Scropio hostage at the Swiss Clinic 2012 *Shot and threatened the life of Bernie Abrahms and his family and forced him to transfer the assets of Sonny Corinthos into his daughter's name 2011; revealed Oct 2012; as Duke Lavery *Instructed Joe Scully Jr. to have his son marry Kristina Davis Oct 2012; as Duke Lavery *Ordered Joe Scully Jr. to kill Kristina Davis Oct 2012; as Duke Lavery *Ordered Joe Scully Jr. to kill Bernie Abrahms 2012; as Duke Lavery *Shot and killed Bernie Abrahms 2012; as Duke Lavery *Shot Jason Morgan in the back 2012; as Duke Lavery *Shot and killed his associate Klaus 2012 *Injected Anna Devane with a syringe and rendered her temporarily unconscious 2012 *Escaped from the Maximum Security Prison in Geneva, Switzerland with the help from Liesl Obrecht 2013 *Tied up Duke Lavery and held him hostage in the catacombs of Wyndemere 2013 *Tied up Liesl Obrecht and held her hostage in the catacombs of Wyndemere 2013 *Held a gun at Robin Scorpio and threatened to kill her 2013 *Assaulted Nikolas Cassadine 2013 *Held both Nikolas Cassadine and Luke Spencer hostage in a cabin at Wyndemere 2013 *Threatened to kill Luke Spencer 2013 *Tried to get revenge on Sonny Corinthos 2013 Health and Vitals *Presumed dead in a boat explosion off the coast of Venezuela 1992 *Presumed dead in a boat explosion in the Port Charles harbor 2000 *"Taken care of" by Robert Scorpio and Anna Devane; to this date, it is still unknown what Anna and Robert actually did to him, or if he is even dead 2, 2013 Family tree References Category:Characters Category:Fictional bartenders Category:Fictional criminals Category:Fictional con artists Category:General Hospital characters Category:Fictional authors Category:Characters introduced by Wendy Riche Category:Lavery/Faison mob family Category:Characters introduced by Joseph Hardy Category:2010s Category:Fictional secret agents Category:Scully mob family Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:Fictional mobsters Category:Characters created by Gene Palumbo Category:Loving characters